


Multiverse into one, this universe shines bright

by NotoriousReign



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: Different AUs where Reggie Mantle and Lizzie Saltzman found a way to meet, implying in each one that they fell in love. Culminating in the final one, the one where they start a new life, with their new friends. Or, as I like to call it, 27 ways Lizzie and Reggie met.
Relationships: Reggie Mantle/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 3
Collections: Favourite Crossover Stories





	Multiverse into one, this universe shines bright

**Author's Note:**

> To save people the trouble of having to rifle through a hundred tags in other fandoms, while other shows and movies are used here, I decided not to tag them. I was able to before with my Jamie/Layla story but that's because it wasn't very many. This time there's a lot, alongside history aus. 
> 
> And yes, this is quite possibly my favourite crossover ship right now. The final one connects to the Bewitched Bothered Bewildered fic with Sam and Diana included. 
> 
> On the bottom of the notes I'll have every universe credited! It's uh.... pretty obvious a lot of it is me casting Charles Melton and Jenny Boyd in dreamcasts and seeing how it works as Reggie and Lizzie. And you know what? Good for me.

* * *

1.

“It doesn’t matter if we have another werewolf on the team,” Lizzie sighed, lacing up her shoes as bored as she could convey it. “We’re still _supposed_ to lose.” 

“What for? That’s not fair!” 

She glared up at him, having forgotten the new guy was standing right in front of her as she tried to address her sister. She couldn’t even remember his name, something starting with the letter R, but he was dopey and cute so she quickly stood and shoved a strip of loose blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“We can’t exactly go on championship runs, it isn’t fair.” Josie actually replied, her own eyes still on a clipboard. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Not to people who don’t have powers, blah blah blah.” 

“Great. I have to play flag football over _real_ football and I can’t even _win_.” 

“Believe me, I agree.” Lizzie stopped and glared at Dana’s team. The shorter blonde waved back. 

She snapped her gaze up again. She remembered his name then. “Reggie is it? If you wanna show these people your skills…” 

“Lizzie…” Eyes still on the clipboard, Josie’s warning tone could pretty much be heard by everyone. 

And yet, to her surprise, Reggie was already smirking back in acknowledgment. 

“Just stick with me.” 

* * *

2.

Cheryl took his albeit chiseled cheekbones into her hand and shot him a severe glare. Red nails dug right into his skin. 

“Don’t even think about it Reginald.” 

He blinked back, confused at first. And yet, his eyes still wandered back to the blonde sitting in his usual spot at the high school’s lounge. Long legs crossed, pretending to read a book. 

“Elizabeth is my new friend. She can do better than you.” 

Reggie scoffed. “We’ll see about that.” 

Cheryl thrust his smirking face away, a little vicious about it frankly. But all her nagging was for nothing because just a few short seconds later, the new girl looked up. And smiled back. 

* * *

3.

He found her crying all alone in the classroom and made a mental note to beat up Connor later. Get Archie and Sam to help him. It usually happened, Lizzie just didn’t know. Her sister would flip her hair, laugh along with Dana, and then the next day Connor had a black eye and they left her alone for a bit. 

This time looked pretty bad. She was shaking, talking to herself. 

They usually didn’t interact, but something compelled Reggie to open the door and walk in. She blinked up, startled. 

“Great. What do _you_ want?” 

“Wanna see me punch Connor?” 

She paused, surprised. Then she shrugged. 

“Sure.” 

* * *

4.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here.” 

The crowd parted, but Lizzie was just as confused as before. Maybe more so now. Usually people stared at her with annoyance, but there was utter hatred now. Especially from the girl standing in front of her. 

“Penelope what’s going on?” 

“At least you earned this mental breakdown. Leave. Before I feed you to the vamps.” 

“Please just tell me what’s happening--”

“ _Out_!” 

“Penelope…” The only person standing next to her that didn’t seem angry or even scared finally spoke. He was tall, possibly related to her, but he couldn’t prevent Lizzie from seeing the coffin. 

After she discovered who was inside she fainted into his arms. 

* * *

5.

“What do you think about my cousin and the new guidance counsellor? We should totally set them up.” 

Frankie shook her head, watching the back of his head as he wrote out another Shakespeare verse on the board. Mr. Mantle was nice and she had only met Ms. Saltzman once, but she was pretty tough as nails compared to Ms. Grell. _Maybe_ it would work, but indulging Esme in playing matchmaker sounded like a recipe for disaster. 

“Can anyone tell me what Shakespeare was trying to tell us with Hamlet’s line here?” 

Too late, Esme’s arm shot up. Her cousin caught her eye and had to stifle a sigh. 

“Are you gonna answer the question Esme or are you gonna ask me something else?” 

“I need to talk to Ms. Grell about something. Is it okay if I leave for a minute?” 

Since he was new and related to her, Frankie watched him sigh after all and nod. She eyed Esme who grinned and winked back. 

By the time she returned a whole five minutes later, to everyone (but Frankie's) surprise, Mr's Mantle's surprise _especially_ , the new guidance counsellor was standing with her. 

* * *

6\. 

Ever since opening the border proved a success, the Auradonion kids had to learn to adjust. It’d been a few years and every time Lizzie and Josie visited their cousin Chad, all he did was complain about how all these villain kids kept taking the best sports teams at school. 

One of them was visiting now and Lizzie had hoped it was Jay, to Chad’s growing annoyance, but he smugly informed her that it was actually Shan Yu’s nephew, Reggie. 

“Bummer.” 

“What’s so great about Jay anyway? He’s not _that_ muscular.” 

Josie laughed, “You keep telling yourself that.” 

Lizzie wasn’t disappointed for long. He may be the nephew to a villain, but when this Reggie walked up the field towards them, she forgot all about the other guys. 

She definitely looked forward to watching him take her cousin's place in all the sports teams.

* * *

7\. 

“How’d you hear about me? Should I be worried?” 

Reggie shrugged. He slid the fizzing beer bottle towards her, but Lizzie didn’t look up from her nails. It wasn’t as if helping people extract information from dreams by creating dream worlds was her life’s work, it wasn’t her _job_. But sure, she did like doing it. 

Unfortunately she never even heard of this forger. A cocky one too. Those were never good. 

He stood, without even answering her question. 

“You have my number. Lemme know by tomorrow if you’re in.” 

It _was_ a pretty good hobby. 

* * *

8\. 

She wasn’t nervous. Was she nervous? Maybe she was a little bit nervous. Ethan’s last protege had been kidnapped and died from brain damage. This being Lizzie’s first mission, sure she was nervous. Any good agent could admit that. 

And all she had to do right now was find out who a mole was in some Miami police division. Not so hard for her first time. Usually she’d complain, but Diana was doing most of that for her. 

“It is too damn hot here. Didn't it _just_ rain?” 

“Quiet. I see something.” 

The police’s tech division in Miami had four people in it that Lizzie and Diana were briefed on. Rafe Nahm, Percival Dorn, Kelly Medina, and Sam Evans. Lizzie recognized three of them as they walked out of a dark flower shop together. Most definitely not a _real_ flower shop. 

But where was Rafe? Was he the mole? 

A light tap at their van’s window gave her the answer. The guy smiled smugly, right into their camera, waiting for them to do something. Diana, done with her complaining, stared, dumbfounded. 

“Ladies, I think we’re looking for the same thing here. Maybe we should work together?” 

Lizzie shrugged. Nowhere in the mission brief did it say they shouldn’t. 

* * *

9\. 

Up in their belfry office, on a breezy day in their little Boston neighbourhood, she was the one to voice her concerns. 

“We’re detectives, we’re not cops. Are you sure this isn’t too dangerous?” 

“Oh it’s definitely too dangerous. But this guy needs to learn a lesson.” 

And when both of them almost died from the whole thing, after something out of a full-armoured military firefight had taken place, it made them both realize they would never want to live in a world without the other. Even if they _were_ just detectives. 

* * *

10\. 

Reggie almost passed out from blood loss, but luckily Sam and Diana had gotten him to the Saltzman safe-house in time. When he woke up, pain shooting through his abdomen, a witch with long blonde hair that made him mistake her for an angel, was working away at the deep cut. Witches healing hunters from demon attacks. This was truly the world they lived in now. 

He could hear her voice through the haze afterwards, still drowsy when he woke. 

“What kind of idiot goes into a mission without proper weaponry?” 

Reggie coughed. “The kind that thought we’d only go after two demons at once, not fifty.” 

The witch turned her gaze to him, exhausted but still as beautiful as before. 

“Well I’m glad you’re okay.” 

It became more and more obvious that even when he wasn’t hurt too much, Reggie the demon hunter liked dropping by this particular safe-house just to see the pretty blonde witch named Lizzie. And Lizzie didn't complain. 

* * *

11\. 

Lizzie usually handled the crossbow whenever there was a zombie attack. She managed to shoot a few one morning and almost mistook the new guy for one. He looked pretty rough and annoyed at her mistake. 

“Watch where you’re pointing that thing.” 

“Watch where you’re walking.” 

Before they could continue on with such a riveting conversation, a guttural yell interrupted and the guy pulled out his own crossbow. He shot the zombie right in the eye, barely a few feet away from Lizzie. She turned, stared, a little shaken. 

“I’m Reggie.” 

That was where she met her first group of survivors, where she met her family. 

* * *

12\. 

A Streetcar Named Desire was her favourite play and now she finally had the chance to meet her favourite actor after his performance. Everyone said he was amazing and it turned out they were right. 

It took her a minute to shake off the feeling of euphoria after watching him. Sure Stanley was an awful man but damn did Mantle play him well. Lizzie wasn’t the only one waiting for him to sign autographs. But in the end she was the one he took home. 

The 1950s were a different time. 

* * *

13\. 

The 1910s were a different time. For one, a War was raging through Europe. Lizzie was busy working with a number of women helping wounded soldiers. She woke up one day and decided to join her friends and sister across continents. 

None of them took her seriously. They figured she would quit within a week, but that wasn’t exactly something the US army allowed. She was tougher than she wanted people to believe. 

By the end of the first few months, Lizzie had seen an assortment of wounded and dying soldiers, had witnessed what gangrene and shell shock did to men that honestly would’ve preferred death. She wasn’t disgusted, she was just tired. 

Something changed when she noticed a new soldier was quiet, even as he mended better than most. Her hospital had a rare hushed night, not as hurried as before, and her old classmates ignored her so she ignored them back, stuck with the quiet soldier. 

“My girl left me back home.” He had a crumpled letter in his fist and he didn’t even look at Lizzie when he spoke, but she knew as she sewed that he was talking to her. “I knew even before I left that she’d always choose him. I’m always gonna be second best.” 

Lizzie paused, peered out at the huddled group down the room that ignored her, talking animatedly amongst themselves. She knew the feeling. 

“You came here for her?” 

He only nodded. 

“Now you’re here for you.” 

And Private Reggie Mantle smiled. 

* * *

14\. 

“Will you hold still?” 

“I can shave myself.” 

“No, you can’t.” 

Lizzie straddled him down onto the seat, legs circling his waist. He fidgeted a bit, but her bulky dress prevented much of it. Besides, she had a razor in her hand. And Reggie didn’t like admitting it, but she _was_ already better at it. 

Most nights in Dawson were loud and raucous, all the miners spending everything they found on booze and women. It wasn’t exactly a family-based town, as much as the government tried to change it. Sure there were the occasional ones here and there that locked their doors at night and didn’t show their faces most days, but the last thing on Reggie’s or any of their minds was starting a family. 

All there was was _gold_. 

And yet, sitting there in what wasn’t even a barber shop but a psychic tent, getting surprisingly intimate help from this woman, the thought occurred to him for the first time. A family. An unconventional one in the wilds of the Klondike but a family nonetheless. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

* * *

15\. 

All this travel to visit the Andrews residence and now, stuck in the rain, Josette would not stop sneezing and shivering. They were desperate to give Elizabeth a suitable match and now she could end up losing her own sister. How would she forgive herself? How would the rest of them forgive her? 

They made it to the Lodges nearby, where Archibald happened to be staying. It was surprising luck, but Elizabeth didn’t care. She wanted a job done and she wanted it done right. 

“We’ll produce a warm bath for her and you two can stay the night.” 

“Thank you--” Even while coughing Josette cut through whatever quip Elizabeth had on the tip of her tongue. And she definitely had one. “We appreciate the hospitality.” 

But even so, Elizabeth heard them talking after her own bath, after her sister went to rest. The Lodge girl was clearly more enamoured with Archibald. After the way she spoke, Elizabeth didn’t bother learning her name. 

“She’s a bit abrasive. Could you really see a fitting marriage with her? Spending the rest of your life with her?” 

Even though it was a disappointment, Elizabeth felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Coupled with the fact that she ran right into a handsome rogue she hadn’t met before. He grinned devilishly, having overheard as well. 

“Forget them. _You_ Miss Saltzman, can do better.” He paused slightly and Elizabeth recognized that look of rejection right away. “As will I.” 

* * *

16\. 

She could see the castle just over the hill, fallen now, smoke coming out from all around, as she sat atop a mighty old horse. Behind her the knight circled her with his arms, holding the reins. The tower where they had held her just hours ago was like a beacon, a warning not to return. 

Her heart tugged in her chest. The princess’s home was gone, maybe forever. The rebels would hunt her down if they knew she was alive. 

“Princess.” The man, not much older than her, cleared his throat quietly. “Elizabeth…” His voice was softer now, intimate. “We need to move.” 

“And you say my sister is safe?” 

“I promise you we’ll see her soon.” 

So the princess rode off with the knight who rescued her. A perilous journey where she spent each and every day out in the wilderness that made her grateful Reginald was with her all the way through. 

* * *

17\. 

“I do wonder what your family is so worried about.” 

He pulled on his tunic as she finished with her dress, exposing her back and waiting expectantly for him to help. 

“Why is that?” 

“You don’t trust my cousin?” 

“Do you?” 

She paused, thinking, and it only made him chuckle. No she didn’t exactly trust Cersei, but she also didn’t see them often so what did that matter.

He finally zipped her up, taking his time with it. 

“And you trust your own cousin to be the best judge of character?” 

“I know Oberyn better than you know Cersei.” 

She still didn’t speak. Whatever fun they just had, it would disappear in a flash once he left. 

“Not enough to come back to me.” 

* * *

18\. 

She still haunts his dreams, even now, years later. Gone but not forgotten. Everyone chalked it up as evil magic, especially the death of the queen, his mother. But the Lady didn’t compel him into her Underworld just by magic. He _wanted_ to go. He _wanted_ to see her. 

He was a king. A king that lived trapped for most of his life, believing the Narnian sun was a myth. And now his people believed the Lady was a myth, so unrealistic that her name only alluded to the colour of her kirtle, of her dress. 

But she had a name. And Rilian Reginald, son of Caspian X, let it plague him for the rest of his life. 

Elizabeth. 

* * *

19\. 

“Gryffindor!” 

“ _What_!” 

Luckily the delighted and unanimous applause from the Gryffindor table drowned out Lizzie’s protest from all the way down the aisle at the Slytherin table.

But this just couldn’t be possible. If Lizzie was in Slytherin, the hat's gravely voice shouting the House’s name over and over in her mind, then why was her own twin going to another House entirely? Why was _Hope_ going there too? 

The looks of boredom and even disgust that mirrored all her fellow Housemates' faces made her assume they understood how she felt. 

“It’ll be okay.” A boy next to her teased, a gleam in his eye. He had sharp facial features and slick black hair. “The other kids say they give out something called a House Cup every year. We’ll _definitely_ get it from those goody-two-shoes now that me and you are here.” 

Lizzie continued to watch as Hope and Josie smiled shyly amongst each other, as a girl named Penelope sat across from them and the three started giggling. She’d have to spend seven years without interacting next to the sister she’d grown up with all her life and she hated everyone for it. 

“I’m Reggie by the way.” 

“I know. I heard that silly looking hat call your name.” 

She turned and met his playful gaze with a growing intensity of her own. 

“And you’re right. We definitely will beat that House.” 

* * *

20\. 

You’ve been here before. But it doesn’t seem familiar. Just this house, just that dog. An average guy with an average football record. 

But there’s something else, something always clouding at the back of your mind. 

You’re a hero. Nobody remembers you, but they’re supposed to. They’re supposed to know that you’re best friends with Peter Quill, that you’ve fought space invaders with the best of them. But you’ve completely been wiped out of their memory. 

Because of _it_. The Void. 

Now she’s back, standing in front of your home. The love of your life. And she wants you to remember. 

* * *

21\. 

“So what can you do?” 

“I literally just walked into the classroom.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “If you’re being shoved into this school like the rest of us, you can obviously do something.” 

She ignored Professor Summers’s annoyed gaze because people can barely tell when he’s glaring at them through that visor anyway. What was he gonna do, blast her with a laser? As if he was a real professor like Xavier. As if she wasn't afraid to tell him so. 

The new guy, Reggie, leaned over her desk, which was near the front by the window, and smiled. “You’ll see in gym class.” 

Gym to kids at Xavier’s school wasn’t _gym_ in the sense that it was for every other school. No dodgeball, no running laps. Instead, there was the Danger Room, at least for the advanced students. And while Lizzie was being watched by Reggie, connecting her witch-like powers with the others to save themselves from a fire bomb, she observed right back. 

Reggie could fly. 

* * *

22\. 

Lizzie’s first frat party at Hudson U felt almost too cliche, too much like the movies. When she confronted one of the guys about it, he admitted the same. But then they started drinking. 

Hours later, late at night, some blonde woman with sunglasses indoors challenged the host of the never-ending rager to beer pong. Everyone seemed to be really into it, then shocked when the blonde woman won over the cute guy. 

“Dion isn’t _that_ cute.” 

Did she say that out loud? Before she could watch the odd little motley crew drink from some gaudy cup called a chalice, Lizzie turned to Reggie’s adorable little drunk pout, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Get me another drink.” 

* * *

23\. 

She climbed the tall tree with his sword, sliced one of the branches, and made it back down before the first beams of sunlight could hit the ground. 

“The undergrowth is always in the dark,” She explained, “That’s why nothing grows here, and why the leaves curl in for good once they fall to the ground.” 

Her voice was so lovely and it was all he had as he waited for the sun to finally touch the rigid leaves and free him. Once out, Valerian saw Laureline for the first time and she saw him. Even as she spoke, offered him assistance, they both couldn’t look away from one another. 

One man from the future, one woman from the past. They had other nicknames, Reggie, Lizzie, but that didn't matter.

One thing was for certain. Adventures awaited them. 

* * *

24\. 

“So you found me.” She sat atop her throne, one Palpatine had fashioned for her over a century ago. She sat and she stared, unseeing. 

“I found you.” The Jedi replied, walking up slowly. 

He pushed back the black hood he wore, a contrast from the white one that framed the Sith woman’s perfect figure. Now that he could see her fully something odd tugged at his chest. She had a similar sensation in her own, one she thought she eradicated years prior. 

No training prepared either one of them for this. 

* * *

25\. 

“Watch where you’re going you fucking half-wit excuse for an ogre.” 

“Takes one to know one.” 

In the middle of the busy street, the two of them stared in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. Lizzie sighed, already over this conversation. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and the words were right there written in ink, as if tattooed. Since the day of her birth. 

_Takes one to know one_. 

Reggie was different. He grinned. Produced his own arm. _Watch where you’re going you fucking half-wit excuse for an ogre_. 

For the first time since they existed in this world, the words finally disappeared. Lizzie didn’t know whether to be intrigued or annoyed. Reggie was ecstatic. 

* * *

26\. 

“Diana. What the hell am I supposed to do here? I can’t just hire the understudy.” 

Lizzie tapped her foot on the pavement as she impatiently waited for the red light to change. Diana went on and on about having to _be there for him_ , how this was her chance at _finally finding love_ , and blah-blah-blah. 

She lifted the phone higher on her shoulder as she pulled out another folder from her purse. And she blew a raspberry. 

She didn't care that the people around her were staring. Diana laughed on the other end. 

“I knew you’d get it!” 

“Whatever. Be there tomorrow or Berry has my ass.” 

As Lizzie finally glanced up and noted the light change she thought about all the excuses she had to come up with during dress rehearsal. Sure it wasn’t a musical but a play’s a play and this one could make and break their careers. What the hell did Lizzie care about some idiot touching her where her giant beauty mark was located? Far as she was concerned, that’s all it was, not a soulmate mark, no matter how many people told her otherwise. 

“Thank you Lizzie!” 

She waited until Diana shut off her iPhone from her end since her own hands were full and took two steps onto the crosswalk, unaware that she was the only one walking. 

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, shoving her back onto the sidewalk. For a split second she fumbled, confused, but then she noticed the car speed by, right where she had just stepped. It was some obnoxious sports car ignoring the yellow then red light before it. 

She dropped her folder and phone, startled, heart hammering loudly in her chest. She could’ve _died_. 

But more importantly… the hand had touched her on that birthmark. The one she’d just been annoyed with at its uselessness a second ago. 

Lizzie turned, stared at the man who was glaring at the sports car. There was some sort of mark on his chin, like he’d been hit. 

“Idiot.” He bent down and started picking up her stuff. Lizzie joined him, still too stunned to say anything. “Are you okay?” 

They both stood with her items, her iPhone a little cracked but still functional. Lizzie continued to stare silently for a bit. Maybe soulmates did exist. 

She kissed him on the chin, right on his mark. 

* * *

27\. 

She didn’t regret the years she spent in university, years she thought she wouldn’t be able to accomplish thanks to the Merge. 

She didn’t regret traveling now, but she missed her sister. Diana was great, but during their ongoing graduation road trip, she’d met another guy. Now Lizzie felt like a third wheel and it was almost as if she was back at the Salvatore School all over again. 

Unlike at the school though, Diana didn’t care to indulge in any type of diva behaviour. Diana had dealt with her fair share of it where she came from and honestly Lizzie needed the kick in the pants. 

Still, even in this small town’s crowded bar she was lonely. She left Sam and Diana to have their moment while she sat by the polished wooden counter, sipping at a vodka martini. She scrolled through pictures on her phone, wondering how it was still only 11 at night. 

“Shaken not stirred?” 

“If I wanna drink water, sure.” Lizzie shot back without looking up. 

The bartender chuckled. “You’re telling me Bond’s wrong?” 

She shrugged, eyes still plastered on the phone. “Maybe he does it on purpose. It sounds cool, everyone thinks he’s drinking a cool drink, but really he’s actually more focused than they know.” 

She finally looked up and saw that the bartender was young and handsome and watching her back in awe. Like she was the queen of the whole room simply because she spoke to him about James Bond without being a bitch about it. 

Lizzie smiled. Reggie smiled back. 

“You look like you don’t belong here.” 

“We’re on a road trip. And honestly… you look like you don’t belong here too.” She leaned in forward, taking in the tinge of sadness behind his eyes. “You look like you belong with me.” 

And that was the official meeting between one Lizzie Saltzman and Reggie Mantle. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here are all the AUs I used: 
> 
> 1\. Legacies universe where Riverdale doesn't exist and Reggie goes to the Salvatore school.  
> 2\. Riverdale universe where Legacies doesn't exist and Lizzie goes to Riverdale High.  
> 3\. Legacies 1.10, second alternate Jinn universe where Josie is Queen B.  
> 4\. Legacies 1.10, third alternate Jinn universe where Klaus has wreaked havoc and Josie is dead.  
> 5\. Degrassi: Next Class universe where Reggie is Esme Song's cousin and a new teacher and Lizzie is a new guidance counsellor.  
> 6\. Disney's Descendants.  
> 7\. Inception, Reggie's a forger, Lizzie's an architect.  
> 8\. Mission Impossible, Lizzie is Ethan Hunt's new protege. Reggie is Rafe from Bad Boys For Life.  
> 9\. Patrick Kenzie and Angie Gennaro from the Kenzie Gennaro series, specifically a scene from the book Prayers For Rain.  
> 10\. Demon hunters/Supernatural.  
> 11\. Zombies/Walking Dead.  
> 12\. Apparently in the 1950s when Marlon Brando was still playing Stanley in Streetcar on stage he'd take a fan back with him after every production. It's probably not true, but anyway, that.  
> 13\. World War I.  
> 14\. Klondike Gold Rush/Wild West.  
> 15\. Jane Austen/Victorian/Pride and Prejudice.  
> 16\. Medieval Times.  
> 17\. Game of Thrones, Reggie is a Martell, Lizzie is a Lannister.  
> 18\. Chronicles of Narnia, Reggie is Rilian, Lizzie is the Lady of the Green Kirtle.  
> 19\. Harry Potter.  
> 20\. Marvel Cinematic Universe. I want Charles Melton as Sentry yes. Lizzie is either Lindy or Emma Frost you decide.  
> 21\. X-Men comics.  
> 22\. Legends of Tomorrow 5.12, with Dionysus the frat boy.  
> 23\. Valerian and Laureline. I wanted to do Star Trek at first but I mean look at the Valerian comics and tell me that isn't Charles Melton.  
> 24\. Star Wars.  
> 25\. Soulmates au: first words said to each other.  
> 26\. Soulmates au: where they first touch each other.  
> 27\. Bewitched Bother Bewildered crossover universe of my own where I include Sam Evans from Glee and Diana Meade from Secret Circle. 
> 
> Finally, the title comes from this poem: https://hellopoetry.com/poem/742565/prison-of-beauty/


End file.
